


Halloween Fun

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 📻 Oxenfree 📻 [3]
Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Candy, Childhood Friends, Chocolate, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fun, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Short & Sweet, Step-siblings, Sweet, Trick or Treating, friendship/family, not that good, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: The Edwards Island Survivors decide to go trick or treating just to have a good time.
Relationships: Alex & Clarissa (Oxenfree), Alex & Jonas & Ren & Nona & Clarissa (Oxenfree), Alex & Jonas & Ren (Oxenfree), Alex & Jonas (Oxenfree), Alex & Nona (Oxenfree), Alex & Ren (Oxenfree), Clarissa & Nona (Oxenfree), Jonas & Clarissa (Oxenfree), Jonas & Nona (Oxenfree), Jonas & Ren (Oxenfree), Nona/Ren (Oxenfree)
Series: 📻 Oxenfree 📻 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781233
Kudos: 6





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best story, I've gone through a bit of a writer's block while writing it so I hope at least it's at least somewhat good.
> 
> If you'd like to know the costumes they're wearing they're in the ending note.
> 
> Again I'm so sorry if this isn't the best.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

The chilly October breeze wrapped around them as four of them laughed and one of them pretended to hate what was going on, though she was having just as good of a time as the others.

“I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this,” Clarissa groaned as she followed her four friends that were in front of her. 

“What you don’t like free candy?” Jonas asked from his spot next to Alex, who was trying to fix the tattered fairy wings that were on her back.

“No, Clarissa just doesn’t like fun,” Nona piped up from where she was leaning against Ren before squeaking as she felt Clarissa pinch her arm teasingly.

“I like having fun, but I just didn’t know this is what we were going to be doing,” The fake Vampiress said from beside her oldest friend.

“We said we were going to have some Halloween fun,” Alex said as she finally fixed her fairy rings, turning her head to look at the redhead who was almost like her big sister.

“Yeah, and what’s more fun than getting dressed up like a bunch of nerds and going trick-or-treating?” Red asked as he dug around in his pillowcase turned candy bag looking for a candy bar.

“I don’t know a Halloween party?’ Clarissa added as she reached up and fixed the fake ruby around her neck as they neared the next house.

“You hate parties,” Nona said as she locked her arm with Ren’s once more as the house came into better view. “You say they’re too loud and there’s too many drunk people,” She continued as she gripped her candy bag in her other hand.

“Yeah, until I become one of those drunk people,” Clarissa said with a soft laugh as she rolled her eyes making the others laugh as well.

“I would think that in the morning it would be better to have free candy than a hangover,” Alex said as she turned to walk backward so she could look at Clarissa, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

As Alex walked backward, she could feel Jonas pressing a paw-covered hand against her shoulder making sure to gently guide her down the swerving sidewalk so she wouldn’t trip or fall over anything that was behind her. He also used the hand to keep her steady so she wouldn’t trip over her own feet which she had done once or twice before.

“Poor sweet, innocent, Alex, don’t you know that a hangover is a reminder of the amazing night you had before,” Jonas said as he kept his sister steady and on her feet as they all neared the driveway of the house.

“Innocent my ass,” Alex spat back with a small laugh in her voice as the others watched her. “I might be the youngest in this group, but you’re forgetting I went up against The Sunken over a hundred times and won,” She said a form of tension and pride in her voice as she thought back to that repeating night just under a year ago.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re our hero,” Ren said as he moved away from Nona as he moved forward slightly to reach forward and pull some of Alex’s hair which laid at her shoulders.

Red let out a little squeak as Alex quickly slapped his hand before he could get a second pull.

“Watch it, corpse face,” Alex teased, making Nona giggle slightly as her boyfriend pulled back with a pout.

“All right, cool it you guys we’re at the next house,” Clarissa stated as she moved past Alex and Jonas to walk up the driveway with them all following her.

Alex turned back to face the door as she watched Clarissa reached forward to press the doorbell.

They all stood there waiting as they heard footsteps on the other side before they watched as someone opened the door, a bowl of candy ready to be given out.

The five of them smiled and backed up as the screen door was pushed up, each of their bags held out with a smile before they each opened their mouths to shout.

“Trick or Treat!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> (Carve Pumpkins) vs Make Pumpkin Pie: Carving pumpkins! I love trying to figure out what face to create.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hey, this note is for anyone that wanted to know what their costumes are!
> 
> Alex is an evil fairy which is why she has tattered wings.
> 
> Jonas is a werewolf mostly because I thought it was meant for him.
> 
> Clarissa is a vampiress and though she pretends she didn't want to trick or treat she actually did.
> 
> Ren and Nona are in a couples costume with them both being zombies but Nona is a zombie bride while Red is a zombie groom.
> 
> Again I'm really sorry if this isn't the best.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
